


The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

by Koconut_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koconut_boi/pseuds/Koconut_boi
Summary: He’s close to me but we’re not together, never will be.Not anymore.(or where Armin and Eren break up and its cold, but its ok)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly remembered what happens in chapter 112 and my mind decided, hey, why not? your heart's already shattered so might as well. 
> 
> aNyWaY
> 
> This does NOT contain spoilers (it barely contains a plot) so no need to worry about that.
> 
> (Title is a lyric from Florence and The Machine- Cosmic Love)

“So this is it, then?”

“Looks like it is.”

His voice is cold.

Sharp like glass cutting through bone. Hard like all the nights leading up to this. Defeated like the melody lost in the beating of our hearts. 

So is mine.

I remember there was a heat between us once. Blistering, scorching, blazing heat. A heat that felt more like heaven than hell to our cold hands.

But we don’t burn like we used to. We haven’t for a while. Shame it took the flame freezing over for us to see it.

Or maybe the space between has always been a frozen flame. Maybe it was always meant to come down to this. 

He’s close to me but we’re not together, never will be. Not anymore.

And it’s telling how I can think that without completely falling apart. Almost like my heart’s been less blind than me. Like it saw this coming- prepared for it. Yearned for it, even.

“I’ll miss you.”

I know he doesn’t mean it the way he used to.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

I know because neither do I.

It’s bittersweet, if I think about it. Bitter in the cold sheets waiting for me back home. The silent afternoons and unaccompanied sunsets from now on. The lone coffee mug beside a single breakfast plate.

Sweet in the taste under my tongue when I finally say, “Bye, Eren.”

Sweet in the silence after he says, “Goodbye, Armin.”

Sweet in a way that makes the bitter sting a little less.

With nothing left to say, nothing left to give and nothing left of us, he walks away.

And, I think, the image of him walking further and further away from everything that was ours. Walking away from a future we’d dreamed of on sleepless nights. Walking away from a feeling that was our whole world. Walking away from me.

I think it feels like contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you're wondering, yes, I'm crying.


End file.
